Many products we use everyday are made from fibers. Examples of just a few of these products include paper, personal hygiene products, diapers, plates, containers, and packaging. Making products from wood fiber, fabric fiber and the like, involves breaking solid matter into fibrous matter. This also involves processing the fibrous matter into individual fibers that become fibrillated or frayed so they more tightly mesh with each other to form a finished fiber product that is desirably strong, tough, and resilient.
In fiber product manufacturing, refiners are used to process the fibrous matter, such as wood chips, fabric, and other types of pulp, into fibers and to further fibrillate existing fibers. The fibrous matter is transported in liquid stock to each refiner using a feed screw driven by a motor.
Each refiner has at least one pair of circular ridged refiner disks that face each other and are driven by one or more motors. During refining, fibrous matter in the stock to be refined is introduced into a gap between the disks that usually is quite small. Relative rotation between the disks during operation fibrillates fibers in the stock as the stock passes radially outwardly between the disks.
One example of a disk refiner is shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,508. However, many different kinds of refiners are in use today. For example, there are counter rotating refiners, double disk or twin refiners, and conical disk refiners. Conical disk refiners are often referred to in the industry as CD refiners.
During operation, many refiner parameters are monitored. Examples of parameters include the power of the drive motor that is rotating a rotor carrying at least one refiner disk, the mass flow rate of the stock slurry being introduced into the refiner, the force with which opposed refiner disks are being forced together, the flow rate of dilution water being added in the refiner to the slurry, and the refiner gap.
It has always been a goal to monitor conditions in the refining zone between the pairs of opposed refining disks. However, making such measurements have always been a problem because the conditions in the refining zone are rather extreme, which makes it rather difficult to accurately measure parameters in the refining zone, such as temperature and pressure.
While sensors have been proposed in the past to measure temperature and pressure in the refining zone, they have not heretofore possessed the reliability and robustness to be commercially practicable. Depending on the application, temperature sensors used in the past also lacked the accuracy needed to provide repeatable absolute temperature measurement, something that is highly desirable for certain kinds of refiner control.
Another problem grappled with in the past is how and where to mount sensors. In the past, sensors have been mounted to a bar that is received in a pocket in the refining surface. This mounting technique is undesirable because it reduces total refining surface area and can adversely affect the flow pattern during refining, leading to less intense refining and increased shives.
Hence, while sensors and sensing systems used in the past have proven useful, improvements nonetheless remain desirable.